millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Awakening/@comment-26456585-20160510084607/@comment-28584549-20160510134346
Without knowing your full set of units it's hard to give solid advice but I'd say AW your best archer (damage-wise) and then all your healers, then a couple utility, and then the critical buff units, followed by more solid fighters. You can't even have enough good healing in Nutaku yet. And Fedora is a very solid investment. I have no idea what you mean by it would "hurt" for you to AW her. No it definitely would not. Fedora is the cheapest healer that can still carry you through end-game. When your Silvers and Robert fail you you can drop Fedora for just 1 extra UP but more than 130 more healing power comparing max to max. She's practically the only unit that never leaves my sortie. To expand on that more, AWing healers in Nutaku right now aren't necessarily for their quirky abilities, but for the potential for higher healing. We have a serious dearth in easily accessible strong healing and you'll probably want an AW'd healer or two very soon if you haven't found the need for them already. Fedora's ability also makes her a great utility unit and she actually heals higher than Iris without skill up. High base att, utility skill and low cost. Are you still wondering why she's my goto healer? I awakened Nanaly as my best archer but if you don't have her I'd say go for Spica (if you don't have Spica go get her). Bashira's weird targetting thing after AW might make or break her so it's better to have a solid regular archer AW first. The utility I started out with were Jerome, Cuterie, and Monica, but I'm also working on Cellia. These guys are my farming core so I might as well have them in best shape. For critical buffs I've done Spica, Garania, and Bernice, but also working on Dahlia, Conrad, Shizuka, Uzume, and Len. In hindsight I should have done Uzume and Len earlier so if you have them, maybe get them AW ASAP. For my other solid fighters I've only done Clissa and Elizabeth, but I'm working on Marr, Thetis, and Zola. Deciding who to work on in limited time really depends on what goals have outside of events. If you already have a decent core for events it's time to tackle those niches and utility things that'll help you beat or farm story, challenge, and daily missions. I had to do a bout of witch training for Wall of Magic of course, but also had to do some monk and rogue training for the stupid dwarves and giants challenges. Physical AOE from Zola and Liddy will help with crystal farming, Marr and Thetis will help with poison. I'm probably not going to tackle the G tier dailies until I have them both AW'd. Mikoto (AOE witch), Zola (AOE physical), Marr (AOE heal), Marnie (AOE buff) are all utility units I'm working on just for better options. You might also find the need to work on some min-max Silvers for things like Danger in the Oasis or Wednesday AW Orb Quest. Chances are we'll get some sort of hiatus or break soon so don't be afraid to start mulitple projects. Also leveling and AW aren't necessarily exclusive. In fact, I'd advise you to start with leveling units you plan on AWing.